Zrzeszenie Studentów Polskich SGH
Zrzeszenie Studentów Polskich SGH (ZSP SGH) – jedna z najstarszych organizacji studenckich działających w Szkole Głównej Handlowej. Jest to społeczność, w której panuje rodzinna atmosfera, a każdy z członków może rozwinąć swoje pasje. ZSP bardzo ceni sobie różnorodność, dlatego organizuje projekty zarówno o tematyce biznesowej, jak i lifestylowej. Flagowe inicjatywy ZSP to Tydzień Kobiet Sukcesu, Men’s Week, EKOstudent, wySTARTuj, International Week Warsaw, Autostop Challenge, CSR@SGH i Cook&Share. Dzięki ZSP przez lata zawiązało się wiele cennych przyjaźni. Mimo że organizacja liczy ponad 200 członków, nikt nie jest anonimowy! Dzięki częstym spotkaniom, imprezom do białego rana i wspólnym wyjściom kulturalnym wszyscy się znają. ZSyPowicze razem uczą się do sesji, jeżdżą na festiwale muzyczne, szusują po stokach narciarskich, oglądają mecze i spędzają słoneczne dni nad Wisłą. No i najważniejsze – Zawsze Sobie Pomagają! Historia Zrzeszenie Studentów Polskich powstało w kwietniu 1950 r. w Warszawie. Działalność ZSP w pierwszych latach istnienia zdominowana została przez takie sprawy, jak warunki bytowe studentów (stypendia, domy akademickie, stołówki, służba zdrowia), warunki studiowania i odpoczynku, funkcjonowanie zespołów samopomocowych w nauce i zespołów artystycznych, problemy wczasów oraz sport. Począwszy od lat 60. ZSP angażowało się w różne formy biznesu, handlu, marketingu, własnych przedsiębiorstw turystycznych i wypoczynkowych. Pomnażało to wypracowany własnymi siłami majątek organizacji służący dobru całego środowiska studenckiego. Dotyczyło to nade wszystko wakacyjnych hoteli studenckich, ośrodków turystyki, domów rehabilitacji, agencji pośrednictwa pracy, w tym korepetycji, nauczania języków obcych i poradnictwa ekonomicznego. Zmiany systemowe, jakie dokonały się w 1989 r., przyniosły zmiany w postaci ograniczenia środków finansowych, a także restrykcyjnych decyzji ówczesnych władz wobec siebie. ZSP wytrzymało próbę czasu, mimo pozbawienia go praw użytkowania często własnych klubów i placówek kulturalnych, obiektów turystycznych i wypoczynkowych, pomieszczeń biurowych, a nawet prawnych tytułów własnościowych majątku organizacyjnego. W niektórych uczelniach organizacja praktycznie przestała istnieć. Projekty ZSP SGH Tydzień Kobiet Sukcesu Najbardziej kobiecy projekt w SGH! Uczestniczkom tej inicjatywy mogą rozwijać kreatywność, przedsiębiorczość i ambicje podczas wielu warsztatów oraz paneli dyskusyjnych – zarówno merytorycznych, jak i rozrywkowych. TKS inspiruje, motywuje i udowadnia, że każda kobieta może stać się Kobietą Sukcesu! Co roku projekt wspierają takie firmy, jak Microsoft, Clinique czy L'Oréal, uczestniczki mają szansę nawiązać wartościowe kontakty z osobami decyzyjnymi w największych korporacjach. = Koordynatorka edycji 2017/2018: Anna Wiatrzyk | '''http://tydzienkobietsukcesu.pl/ = '''EKOstudent Największe akademickie wydarzenie, propagujące szeroko pojęty ekologiczny styl życia! Tematyka projektu to tak naprawdę wszystko, co można w jakikolwiek sposób nazwać EKO: dietetyka, zdrowe odżywianie, odżywianie alternatywne, aktywność fizyczna we wszelakiej formie, ochrona zdrowia i profilaktyka, eko biznes, odpowiedzialność społeczna, trochę psychologii i idei slow life. Przez cały kwietniowy, słoneczny tydzień wielkiej EKOimprezy na Auli Spodochronowej organizowane są konkursy, konsultacje ze specjalistami i najlepsze jedzenie podczas kultowego już EKOśniadania. Popołudnia to dziesiątki warsztatów i spotkań z superciekawymi ludźmi, które rokrocznie biją rekordy popularności i frekwencji uczestników. = Koordynatorka edycji 2017/2018: Klaudia Sibielak | '''http://ekostudent.pl/ = thumb|142x142px '''Men's Week Prawdziwie męski tydzień na SGH! Jedna z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych, a także wyczekiwanych przez studentów inicjatyw, która odbywa się każdego roku w maju. Projekt skierowany jest do młodych ludzi, którzy chcą poszerzyć swoje horyzonty. Jest to tydzień ciekawych warsztatów – mających na celu rozwój zainteresowań i promowanie męskich wartości wśród studentów – oraz spotkań z inspirującymi ludźmi, zahaczających o tematykę biznesu, poprzez kulturę i szeroko rozumianą rozrywkę, aż do sportu. Warsztaty barmańskie, longboardowe, pokazy karate czy beatboxu to tylko część propozycji, które sprawiają, że projekt jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju – wszystko to da namiastkę tego, co w przyszłości może stać się pasją na długie lata. Z perspektywy uczestników Men's Week to najbardziej energetyczny i oryginalny projekt w Szkole Głównej Handlowej, a także świetna zabawa i sposób na urozmaicenie studenckiego życia! = Koordynator edycji 2017/2018: Szymon Witkowski | '''http://mensweek.pl/ = '''International Week Warsaw Projekt międzynarodowej wymiany, łączącej najbardziej zwariowanych ludzi z całego świata! Członkowie ZSP przygotowują niezapomniany tydzień dla 20 zagranicznych studentów, zapoznając ich z polską kulturą i obyczajami. To wspaniała okazja, żeby nawiązać wiele cennych przyjaźni! = Koordynatorki edycji 2017/2018: Karolina Lasota i Weronika Zalewska | '''http://iww.zspsgh.pl/ = '''Autostop Challenge Projekt dla wszystkich osób szukających wrażeń! Zarówno dla zapalonych podróżników, jak i odważnych leniuszków. Pozwala nawiązywać międzynarodowe relacje, obalać stereotypy i poszerzać horyzonty. Dzięki niemu pewien Polak złapał podróżniczego bakcyla i postanowił dotrzeć stopem do... Dubaju! Takich zapaleńców jest więcej, ale nie martwcie się, jeśli nigdy nie podróżowaliście w ten sposób. Zadaniem teamu jest zorganizowanie najwspanialszego wyjazdu dla ponad 300 osób z całej Polski – wyznaczenie celu, sprawdzenie tras i przygotowanie Was do podróży! = Koordynator edycji 2017/2018: Kacper Tobolski | '''http://autostopchallenge.zspsgh.pl/ = '''wySTARTuj Jednodniowy projekt tematyce startupowej! ZSP przygotowuje targi pracy, warsztaty i wykłady związane właśnie z tą tematyką. Jest to jeden z najbardziej merytorycznych projektów z ramienia tej organizacji, jego głównym celem jest ułatwienie kontaktu studentów Szkoły Głównej Handlowej (i nie tylko) z potencjalnymi pracodawcami, a nowym, prężnie rozwijającym się firmom – znalezienie idealnych pracowników! Dodatkowo poprzez wykłady i warsztaty studenci propaguję kulturę startupową oraz pokazują, że dla niektórych osób praca w mniejszej i rozwijającej się firmie może być dużo ciekawsza niż zaczynanie od najniższych szczebli w wielkich korporacjach. = Koordynator edycji 2017/2018: Patryk Lasek '''| http://fb.com/wySTARTujSGH = '''CSR@SGH CSR@SGH to największy projekt studencki w Szkole Głównej Handlowej promujący ideę społecznie odpowiedzialnego biznesu. Łączy on firmy aktywnie realizujące działania CSR oraz studentów uczelni warszawskich. Jest to swoisty katalizator wymiany wiedzy i doświadczenia; podczas warsztatów, szkoleń i wykładów studenci zapoznają się z najważniejszymi i najciekawszymi aspektami społecznej odpowiedzialności biznesu. W trakcie trzydniowego wydarzenia poruszana jest tematyka kampanii społecznych, relacji pracowniczych oraz wspierania społeczności lokalnej przez przedsiębiorstwa. = Koordynatorka edycji 2017/2018: Jowita Wieleszczyk | http://csratsgh.pl/ = Cook&Share Jedyny projekt charytatywno-kulinarny na SGH. Ma na celu zbiórkę pieniędzy dla głodujących dzieci z Syrii. Środki dla Polskiej Akcji Humanitarnej ZSP pozyskuje dzięki warsztatom kulinarnym, panelom dyskusyjnym i atrakcyjnej loterii. Pierwszą edycję projektu uświetnił swoja obecnością Wojciech Modest Amaro! = Koordynator edycji 2017/2018: Jan Kowalewski '''| http://cookandshare.pl/ = '''Izraelsko-Polskie Forum Dialogu Projekt międzynarodowej wymiany. Zasadniczym celem przedsięwzięcia jest nawiązanie i pogłębienie stosunków polsko-izraelskich w oparciu o pochodzenie historyczne i kulturowe. Podczas każdej edycji studenci starają się odkrywać na nowo obie kultury, lepiej zrozumieć przeszłość i teraźniejszość, walczyć ze stereotypami i przede wszystkim poznać się lepiej! = Koordynatorka edycji 2017/2018: Martyna Sobótka '''| https://www.fb.com/ipfd.project/ = '''Kurs Brydża Kurs Brydża to świetna okazja, by zgłębić tę fascynującą miliony ludzi na całym świecie grę. Cykliczne spotkania z trenerami – wielokrotnymi medalistami Mistrzostw Polski – pozwolą wszystkim chętnym nie tylko poszerzyć dotychczasową wiedzę i udoskonalić posiadane umiejętności, ale także rozpocząć swoją niesamowitą przygodę z brydżem zupełnie od zera. = http://www.kursbrydza.zspsgh.pl/ = Silent Disco Tak cicho jeszcze nie było! Na tej imprezie system nagłośnieniowy staje się zupełnie niepotrzebny; na jego miejsce każdy uczestnik dostaje parę bezprzewodowych słuchawek, dzięki którym może słuchać muzyki. A jakiej muzyki? Takiej, na jaką ma ochotę! Do dyspozycji są trzej DJ-e, grający na trzech osobnych kanałach. Komuś nie podoba się puszczane kawałki? Wystarczy przełączyć kanał! = Koordynatorki edycji 2017/2018: Małgorzata Banach i Ewa Brzezińska | '''http://fb.com/SilentDiscoZSP = Rada Uczelniana ZSP SGH 2017/2018 Przewodnicząca: '''Julia Świerczewska Wiceprzewodnicząca ds. finansowych: Zuzanna Krzyżanowska Przewodniczący komisji ds. HR: Piotr Cygan Przewodnicząca komisji ds. PR: Katarzyna Mach Przewodnicząca komisji ds. projektów: Agata Żyrek Przewodniczący komisji ds. zagranicznych: Szymon PrzybylskiKategoria:Organizacje Studenckie